This invention relates in general to the construction of mixer trucks and, in particular, to a new and useful mixer truck for shipping molten metals in elongated cylindrical vessels which includes a universally mounted frame plate girder on the truck having spaced apart sets of rollers which form a rotational cradle support for rotatably supporting the vessel on runners which extend around its periphery and which includes a drive motor on the plate girder having a drive gear which is connected to drive a gear or sprocket on the vessel.